


fanservice

by junhuixeveryone



Series: one shots of junhui ships [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Non AU, crack ship, super seventeen, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: their lips lock, and the only thing that can be heard are the screams surrounding them.





	

To say Junhui was nervous, would be a large understatement. After all, they were performing on stage with one of the most popular groups, Super Junior. He didn't understand how the other members seemed so calm, it was weird in his own opinion. They were close with some of the members of Super Junior, but performing their songs with them made it seem that if they made a mistake, they'd be done for even if they were close.

“3 minutes until your performance! Make sure to get ready now!”

Junhui goes over to the makeup artist to see if his sweating ruined any of the light makeup on his face. Luckily, it seems that he wasn't sweating enough to ruin makeup, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep that up for long.

Jihoon’s small figure walks up to him and places his hands in Jun’s.

“Calm down; it’s obvious that you're really nervous.” Jihoon says, lightly.

“How do I calm down? We’re performing with Super Junior!” The anxiety is obvious in Jun’s voice.

“Sheesh, just calm down. It must be because of h-”

“Everyone, it's time to go on stage!”

Junhui goes up the stairs leading to the stage.

\--

It's going better than what he expected. No mistakes, only the cheering of fans. He has to say that it's amazing that everyone even got a line because there were way too many of them. The fact that no one had bumped into each other either makes him happy. It was fun, performing on the stage together.

Everything is amazing until Heechul moves beside him. He's extra conscious of his moves near the elder, and it's more shocking when Heechul grabs Junhui’s waist and moves closer.

Their lips lock, and the only thing that can be heard are the screams sounding them.

Jun’s shocked, way too shocked. The kiss was a lot longer than what Junhui expected, but he immerses himself in it since it seemed to make the fans happy.

All of the realisation comes to Junhui after the kiss is over. He enjoyed it, he wanted more. ‘Why?’ He asks himself. Heechul had taken his first kiss, but he didn't feel angry at all. Actually, there was a feeling that he couldn't identify, but it felt pleasant. He shouldn’t be like this, he really shouldn't. That doesn't stop himself from thinking like that, throughout the whole performance.

His dance and singing luckily seem to appear as sharp and impressive, even though he's only thinking about that kiss that happened moments before.

The performance finally is over; to Jun it felt like a lifetime. They file off stage and sit down.

\--

“Our Jun seems to be happy today, aren't you?” Soonyoung asks, in a tone made for  
teasing.

It was more like surprised, confused and then maybe happy could be there.

He decided to just put that off, and forget about it. That was his plan until Heechul walks over.

“Hey. Was the performance fun?” Heechul asks, and Junhui has a very small bit of him that wants to say a snarky remark, but he stops himself from doing so.

If fun means shocking, then yes.

“You know, your lips are really soft. I want to kiss them for real.” Heechul whispers into Junhui's ear.

Jun blushes, and he feels like running away is the best option for him at the moment. Instead, he decides to be bold.

“I want to do the same with yours.” Junhui whispers out the thoughts in his mind.

“Great. Call me soon, okay?” Heechul walks away, but not before giving Jun a slip with his number on it.

He was blown away by Kim Heechul, he figured it out. He finally figures out, that feeling he has around Heechul was one of a crush. He put the note in his pocket and made a mental note to call the elder as soon as he returned to the dorm.

Junhui was happy, even if there was a chance that Heechul only wanted his lips, not him. (Junhui finds out in the middle of cuddles and hands running through hair, that it wasn't the case. Heechul only wanted him, the whole time.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this does not give heehui justice I wrote this way too early in the morning why do I do this to myself please leave feedback


End file.
